Blood surrounding the flower
by taytaylious
Summary: This is the story of Natsumi Uchiha, one of three left in the entire world. Her twin brother Sasuke, herself, and one they never speak of. That night broke her other-half, and there is nothing she can say that will heal his wounds. All Natsumi can do is survive. Survive and find him. Questions will be answered. First story... Hope you enjoy! I'll keep them in character my best.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!  
>Thank you for taking the time out of your day to give my story a chance. I'm not very confident in my writing skills and I know there are many authors out there who are way more skilled than myself, but I can't stand it anymore. I want to write down all of my ideas and hope someone else will enjoy them!<strong>

**A few things about this story before you read it.**

**Natsumi is the twin sister of Sasuke.**

**She will not be a Mary Sue.**

**This story is about her life and how it would affect certain aspects of the canon story, so it WILL be a bit different. I'll try my best not to change it too drastically.**

**If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me **** I don't bite. Much ;)**

**There will be other OC's of mine appearing in this storyline. I may write about them eventually, I haven't decided yet.**

**Oh. And I suck at grammar, new paragraphs, commas, and stuff like that, so I apologize before hand…**

**Disclaimer: I, Taylor the amazng, do not own or claim to own Naruto or the characters in it. I do, however, own my OC's.**

"I'm gonna beat you Imouto!"

The sun had just begun setting behind the trees as Sasuke Uchiha and his twin sister rushed home to the Uchiha district. It had been a grueling day at the academy and Sasuke insisted they stay after to train at the academy's training ground, claiming it would be easier to accomplish there instead of sharing their training grounds with the other Uchiha shinobi. Hours were spent tossing kunai at targets and engaging one another in what little taijutsu they knew at the moment. Only when the sky began to darken did the young ones realize it was getting late; Kaa-san would scold them for missing dinner again if they didn't hurry.

Panting heavily as she raced after her headstrong brother little Natsumi scrunched up her face with frustration, "Nii-san, wait for me!" Just because he happened to be faster than here did NOT mean he had to leave her behind. Itachi-niichan would reprimand him if he found out the old of the twins had left their baby sister in the dust, "I'm gonna tell!"  
>Sweat dripped down her forehead, silky black hair sticking to the back of her neck as she continued rushing home. She couldn't hear Sasuke's footsteps anymore, which meant trying to catch up would be pointless, so slowing down to a steady walk Natsumi entered the Uchiha district.<p>

The light had finally begun fading from the sky leaving behind a taunting moon that frightened the young girl more than she'd like to admit. Despite the late hour no lights could be seen nor did it appear they would be coming on any time soon. Making her way through the dark streets she wrapped her arms around her tiny form, the abnormal silence sending a shiver down her spine. Turning another corner there still wasn't any sign of life. Too afraid to disturb the unnatural quiet by calling out her brother's name again Natsumi quickened her pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Tou-san would know why it was so quiet, he knew everythin—what is that?

Laying in the dirt mere feet from her seemed to be her aunt and uncle. Except… they weren't moving. Rust filled her nostrils and puddles of red caught her attention informing the child that they were, in fact, there. Bleeding. Motionless. Almost as if they were… they were…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," a scream pierced the air before she could let hers go, a scream so familiar that panic wracked at her heart.

"NII-SAN!"  
>Sprinting toward the terror-filled voice of her twin, Natsumi didn't even pause as more bodies presented themselves.<p>

Cousins. Neighbors. Friends. Each mutilated face burned into her mind as she twisted through the streets, screeching to a standstill at the sight in front of her.

A crumpled body was on the ground, twitching furiously at what she could only believe to be nightmares. Inching forward her eyes didn't stay on her precious other half lying on the filthy road in front of her. No, they peered straight forward at another figured standing barely a food from Sasuke. A figure that she was very acquainted with.

"I-ita-nii… why are you just standing there? S-sasu is… Auntie and Uncle are…" Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she watched her beloved aniki stare blandly at her and their crumpled brother, whom she was currently holding tightly to her chest. Why was Itachi looking at her with such a cool expression? A new emotion began burning through her core as he turned his head away from them.

"I killed our clan, Natsumi. I killed everyone, including our mother and father."

Betrayal.

That was the emotion scorching through her veins. Along with a confusion so strong tears started to spill over. It couldn't be true. Ita-nii was a gentle person, a loving and calm soul who could always make her smile. He couldn't possibly have done this…

So, why was everyone dead?

Shaking her head furiously soft black eyes filled with betrayal focused on the tanto in her aniki's hands. A red fluid, one she had seen moments before pooled around her relatives, dripped from and stained the ground. Blood. There was blood on her aniki's… her aniki… her brother… he… A howl of pain tore out of her mouth, ripping from her throat and filling the world with all the anguish and confusion she felt. Nothing made sense. She didn't understand. Where was kaa-san? She wanted her mother.

It wasn't hard for the murderous shinobi to appear behind his mourning little sister, applying pressure to her slender neck, his soft voice drifting into her ears as her consciousness became blotchy, "Shhhh…"

A realm filled with hellish nightmares awaited the child as she fell atop her twin. So the Uchiha Massacre came into play.


	2. A tempered blossom

**I'm still getting used to this website, so I hope everything is posting right… :) I finally finished the first chapter, but there's not much going on in it. The first few chapters are going to be used for showing you Natsumi's personality and the Naruto series. I want to move through it quickly so I can go ahead to shippuden, because that's where all of my ideas are!  
>If you guys have any questions or suggestions, hit the review button… I would love to hear from you. :D<br>Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto. I DO own Natsumi though. **

Several years passed after that horrific night. Itachi Uchiha was branded an S-class criminal in all the nations as a traitor to Konoha and murderer of his entire clan. The last two recognized Uchiha survivors, however, were put through much worse. Subjected to intense therapy sessions, forced to allow a Yamanaka mindwalk their memories, and sent to an orphanage until they were old enough to care for one another, Sasuke and Natsumi became distant with everyone. To others they were viewed as cynical and stuck-up, but to Natsumi it was an entirely different matter altogether. How could she trust ANYONE after everything that had happened? It was a struggle just to turn her back to them, how could they expect her to do more?

Sasuke was much the same way, but something else had happened to him that night. Something he hasn't even confided to his own twin. There was a deeply rooted hatred growing in her brother and that scare her more than death itself. A year after the massacre she had caught him digging a knife into his hand, a picture of Kaa-san and Tou-san on the floor. No matter how loudly she screamed his name he wouldn't respond, lost in the memories of their elder brother. Pain was all they knew now. When returning to the academy the twins distanced themselves from all former friends or acquaintances, excelling in their studies even more than before; Natsumi rivalled the Nara boy when it came to the written grades, losing her frustration and pain in the books or scrolls she read. Sasuke chose the more physical path, excelling past everyone in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and especially genjutsu. Violence had two entirely different meanings to each twin. Natsumi despised it. So many people had already been lost, believing there was another method to this madness she continued her research. Medical ninjutsu fascinated the shining young girl, a way to stay on the 'battlefield' with her brother and help save lives. The next couple of years were spent studying the human body, memorizing every artery and nervous system until she could recite it on command. She would be forever grateful to Sasuke for quizzing her, even if she paid for it with physical training. The academy was no help in her training, either. Iruka-sensei not knowing much of the medical field or anyone who could time out of their schedule to advise the young Uchiha. So, as graduation grew closer Natsumi's skills were severely underdeveloped. Perhaps the jounin she gets assigned to will be able to help. Never the less, she planned on starting her actual training after graduation.

Half of the class had already taken their exams, now it was Naruto Uzumaki's turn. Natsumi watched closely with intrigue. This is the boy who has given everyone in the village trouble. Not that she could blame him, the looks the villagers sent his way were filled with hatred, just as they were filled with pity towards her. What the twelve year old boy could have done to receive such horrible treatment was beyond her. If the whispers were anything to go by he had to be a monster of some kind. Although watching as he attempts to create an acceptable clone the prospect of him being any sort of monster was completely up surd. The colorless clone drooling on the concrete floor was closer to a fiend than the obnoxious boy himself. Images of a blue eyed dragon tying erasers to the doorway was brought to her head and it released a rare giggle from the normally silent girl.

"What's so funny?"

Switching her gaze to the side her lips twitched into the infamous Uchiha smirk, "The ignorance of people."

Her brother simply nodded his head in agreement, glaring at the Uzumaki boy. Since they had returned to the academy, Naruto hasn't left Sasuke alone. Proclaiming him to be his rival and such. It amused Natsumi to no end as each time the blonde would attack her other half he would walk away bruised and beaten. Not once did he lose his eagerness though, and for that she respected him. Naruto's eyes were filled with heart-break as he realized his failure. It hurt to watch as his ultimate goal to become hokage was dashed for the time being, and seeing him so broken made her black eyes soften. Perhaps she should talk to him after her test.

"Natsumi Uchiha."

Speaking of which…

"Alright class! Be here bright and early tomorrow morning. That's when I'll separate you into teams and you'll finally meet your jounin. Congratulations! Class dimissed."

Making one clone was a simple task for her, and so she was now waiting for her brother outside of the academy. It wasn't like him to wander off at the end of the school day. They always left before his brainless fangirls could catch wind of his location and pounce. Although they tended to keep their distance when Natsumi was around. That could be due to the fact that Natsumi HATED his fangirls. First of all, why were ninety percent of the females in her class obsessed with her brother? Sure, she knew he was attractive for his age, but his entire aura screamed 'Stay away'. Another reason they stayed away could have something to do with the way she'd lost her temper about half a year ago. Being obsessed with Sasuke most of the girls hated her guts (the other half trying to befriend her for obvious reasons). It was only natural to receive her fair amount of sneers and taunts. Natsumi didn't see the point in fueling their fire with her reactions, so she ignored them in a way only Uchiha's could pull off. That is, until three particular girls decided to step up their game.

"_Look who it is. The orphan. HEY!" _

_It was a few minutes before class would begin. Natsumi was rushing to get her usual seat next to her brother before those obnoxious girls stole it away, though he did try to save it for her. A pencil had slung through the air just then, stabbing her right in the cheek. It didn't draw blood, but the scratch stung enough to make her stop. That's when they swooped in._

"_Where are you off to in such a hurry?" _

"_Thinking you're so much better than us because your Sasuke-kun's brother. Ch," the girl in the front had mud brown hair and nasally green eyes. Obviously from a civilian family. The one who spoke earlier sported a light orange hair color, her brown eyes narrowing into the sneer spread across her ugly face. The third stayed out of the way, it seemed she didn't want to get in trouble if Natsumi were to rush and blabber to the teacher. Luckily that's not the type of person she is. Although this entire situation began to pull at her well concealed temper. Rubbing her reddening cheek, Natsumi gave the Uchiha glare and moved to go around these bakas. Until a hand wrapped around her arm a bit too tightly, "I didn't say you could leave yet, ugly. You haven't suffered enough for your indiscretions!" _

_Haven't suffered enough..? Natsumi's entire family was slaughtered in a single night by her beloved elder brother. She had to watch all these years as her twin became filled with more hate with each passing day… yet she hasn't suffered enough…?_

_A new kind of anger burst through the Uchiha, her eyes burning with a passion she never knew she had as she turned around to face her attackers._

"_I'm sick of playing your silly game," fear struck all three as they stared into blood red eyes. A tomoi spun accordingly to the ravenette's fury and before the girl could pull her hand away, Natsumi grabbed ahold of her wrist, twisting until she heard the satisfying pop and scream that followed it, "Stay the fuck away from me and my brother."_

That was the day Natsumi unleashed her sharingan. She didn't understand why it had happened when it did, nor what triggered the kekkei genkai, but it had. Her teacher had been so thrilled with the turn out that she didn't even get into trouble for breaking that girl's arm.

Sighing heavily she looked around once again for her brother. What was taking him so long?

"Did you hear? That Naruto failed again."

"Serves him right, damned monster."

"They never should have let him in to begin with."

Black eyes burning with a calm fury Natsumi whipped her body around to see some of her classmate's parents. They were huddled together glaring at the downcast boy, who currently had his head bowed sitting on the swing several feet away. What infuriated her the most was the fact that they weren't even trying to whisper. It was clear that the poor kid could hear every word they spit his way. Grinding her teeth together Natsumi stormed towards the group of so-called 'adults'.

"Excuse me, Suzuki-san." Recognition flickered across all of their faces, pity following not far behind. It seemed they all knew who she was. Good.

"What can I do for you, dear?" That sickly sweet tone the woman gave her made the girl want to carve into the woman's face.

"If I'm not mistaken, your son failed as well. Actually, if I'm not correct he couldn't even mold his chakra enough to create ANYTHING. Perhaps you should be more concerned with YOUR son's failure, instead of a boy who you don't even know."

Face twisted into a death-defying glare the Uchiha slammed through the three parents, who were now gaping at her nerve, making her way to the boy everyone seemed to hate. Apparently he had heard her outburst as well, because his cerulean blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung open with unvoiced questions. Stopping in front of him, she leaned down, still quivering with irritation, "Don't you dare give up, Naruto-san. Show all of these people how strong you really are!"

His posture stiffened at her encouraging words and confusion morphed into a steely determination, "Aa!"

Softening her features Natsumi let a smile spread across her face before a chakra signature caught her attention. It would seem her brother finally decided to show his face. It didn't look very happy with her, either.

"'Tsumi, what was that?" His mouth tilted down into a frown, eyebrows furrowed at his sister's foolish temper. She was going to get into a lot of trouble one day, if she didn't learn to control it. He always wondered where she got it from too, seeing as how stoic tou-san had been and how gentle kaa-san was.

"I simply put a few ignorant adults in their place, nii-san. I've grown very tired of their blatant disrespect toward ANYONE different from them."

Letting out a deep sigh her brother dropped his head, shaking it before grapping her hand, a smirk plastered onto his face. Having a sister with such careless actions would be the death of him one day, "Come on, it's your turn to cook dinner."


	3. memories in the petals

**Hello again, everyone! :D I'm back with another chapter. First off, I'M SO EXCITED! I have favorites and followers. That means you like the story, right? I sure hope so… that made me extremely happy.**

**Real life has been hectic, especially at work. Our general manager was fired, so half of the store quit and I've been getting all of their houses. Luckily I work the graveyard shift, so I've been able to write during my downtime. This chapter is strictly character development, and to show her thought process and relationship with Itachi. Plus, I wanted to ask your guys about teams.**

**Should I put her in Team 7 and just make it the 4 of them? Or make a new team? Suggestions are greatly appreciated! :)**

**But I won't run your ear off. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it. I do, however, own Natsumi.**

Dinner passed without incident, Natsumi made their mother's dango for the hundredth time, despite the constant whining her twin gave her. Feeding him sweets was her own form of punishment. After all those vigorous training exercises he put her through? Not to mention it was her favorite meal.

Sasuke disappeared to take his turn in their shower, claiming he needed to scrub the sweet from his teeth. After cleaning the kitchen and washing all of their dishes, the obsidian eyed girl made her way to the roof. The moon was exceptionally bright tonight, shining down in a cool light that warmed the young Uchiha's pale skin. The official Konoha shinobi headband hung neatly from her slender neck showing the world her newest status. Her fingers fiddled with it absentmindedly as she stared up into the night sky. Full moons seemed to have big impacts on her life. First the slaughter of her clan and betrayal of her eldest brother, now she sat underneath another, a full-fledged ninja. No matter what circumstances it leaves her in though, she can't seem to hate the moon. Part of the reason is, deep down, she knows the moon has no control over her life events, but the fact still remains. Full moons were a big deal in Natsumi's life.

Tomorrow she would finally meet the jounin who would be teaching her for the next few years, depending on how long it would take her to gain a rank. The chunin exams were coming up in about a year's time, perhaps a month or two less, maybe she could get it out of the way. As for her teammates, she wasn't sure how they were going to separate them. It's well known to the students who pay attention and study outside of class that usually the highest girl and boy are placed together with the dead last. In their class's case it would be Natsumi, Sasuke, and Naruto. However, placing the last two Uchiha on the same team could prove to be unfair and over-powering to the rest of the genin, so it would be unlikely for her to be placed in her brother's team. On the other hand, who planned on training them in their sharingan? Of course, there's always the chance that they'll try to suppress the sharingan, but that's a long shot. What will most likely happen is one of the two with be switched back and forth between teams, depending on who is going to train them.

Natsumi let out a deep sigh, all sorts of thoughts running through her head as the moon rose higher in the sky. Sasuke hasn't even awakened his sharingan yet. Only a select few knew that hers had awoken that night. Including Sasuke, the Hokage, and some of the higher-ups. The fact hers has awoken at such an early age is what the Hokage called 'a miracle'. She doesn't like it though. The young Uchiha didn't want to be a prodigy. Every time she switched her sight a dull ache would resound in her heart, reminding her of why she has her sharingan eyes. Memories and flashes of Itachi standing over Sasuke, of her aunt and uncle laying in puddles of their own blood run her eyes red, the single tomoi spinning wildly and out of control every time. That's another subject she needed to figure out.

What did she plan on doing about her elder brother?

Sasuke wouldn't discuss this subject with her, no matter how hard she pressed the matter. Natsumi knew, though. She knew he what he planned to do, and really, was it her place to restrain her twin's rage? It was righteous in its own sense, his desire to destroy the man who destroyed their home. The question remained, what did SHE want out of this? No matter how hard the girl tried, she could not bring herself to hate her brother. He destroyed everything, killed EVERYONE, but her heart wouldn't darken. She loves her Ita-nii.

No, she didn't want him dead. What she wanted was answers. She wanted to know why he found it necessary to slaughter their clan.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as memories of her beloved brother come to the surface. It is nights like this when she can let go; Let go and feel everything from the confusion of a pre-teen girl to the anger of an orphan to an undying love for the murderer. So, when the tears came to let them flow, curling her legs to her chest to conceal her sobs.

_"'Sumi-chan, get down from there! You're going to break your neck," Mikoto Uchiha rushes forward to catch her only daughter, who was currently teetering off the edge of the fridge. The three-year old had a logical reason for crawling so high, though. Her twin brother, who was snickering in the corner at the moment, had called her a chicken, saying she could never make it to the top. Now, in retrospect, the reasoning was childish, but three-year olds take their dares VERY seriously and Natsumi Uchiha was NO chicken._

_"But Kaa-san…~ Sasu-nii said I couldn't do it!"_

_The whining went unheard as her mother plopped her down at the table, "If he told you to jump off of a bridge, would you? Don't let other's words define who you are, Sumi-chan," leaving a gentle peck on the girl's brow Mikoto shoo's them both away, "Go bother your brother, I have to cook dinner!"_

_"Kay!" They chorused together, pushing one another out of the way in an attempt to get a head start. As always Sasuke was the quicker one. He bolted through the back door and right onto their elder brother's back, "I win!"_

_Tears fell dramatically from Natsumi's eyes as she caught up. For once she wanted to beat Sasuke at something. Poking her little lip out the girl whimpered for her Aniki, "Ita-nii…"_

_Whimpering she wraps her little arms around Itachi's thigh. Now covered in toddlers, the eldest of the siblings tries to twist his head down to look at his baby sister._

_"Imouto, why the crocodile tears?"_

_"S-sasu-nii is a b-big meanie!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_Adjusting the boy on his back, Itachi leans down and picks up Natsumi, holding a twin with each arm. Lips turned up in an adoring smirk he bumps their heads together roughly, earning a grunt of pain from them both, "Instead of fighting with each other, why don't you learn to work together."_

_She wrinkled her nose at the idea, as did Sasuke._

_"I don't want to work with him!"_

_"I don't want to work with her!"_

Fingers laced through her long hair Natsumi bit her lip, swirling red eyes burning with the flow of water. Her sobs began to get out of control, growing louder with each memory. Curling onto her side she relives every good memory she has of her family. Meanwhile, under the windowsill she used to jump to the roof, Sasuke clenches his shaking fists, as he listens to his sister's broken soul; the rage burning deeper than before.

_The sun had just set. It would be bed time for the growing twins soon. Natsumi had just gotten out of the bath, her raven hair tangled and wild as she races through the house, chasing after her brother. Laughter fills the house as they continue their antics._

_"Get back here, enemy nin! I, the mighty 'Tsumi, will bring you to justice!"_

_"Never! I'll finish this with one blow… HEEEYUAHH!"_

_Sasuke whips around slinging his wooden stars at the rampaging girl, clipping her shoulder as she ducks under the rest. Pain flashes through her body, but she continues for her target, tackling him to the ground swiftly, leveling her wooden sword to his throat, "I win! ~"_

_"Don't be so sure!" Giggles erupted from the girl as her brother flips them over in the hallway, banging his head into the wall in the process. This game never got old._

_"Sasuke, Kaa-san says it's bath time," before either of the twins could finish their mock battle their Aniki pops into the hall, hiding a smirk at the tears threatening the boy's eyes. Their game always ended with one of them in tears. Whether from the other getting to rough or them being unable to accept defeat. He's had to break up plenty of fights because of their stubbornness._

_"Awwwwwwww, but Ita-nii… we were just getting to the standoff!"_

_"You can finish your 'standoff' later, Otouto," ushering Sasuke towards the bathroom Itachi whips around and sweeps his baby sister into his arms, her squeals of delight echoing off the walls._

_"Ita-niiiii, put me doooown!"_

_"But, Imouto. You're an injured ally. It's my duty to protect you," squeezing the shoulder Sasuke had hit with his star he smiles when her eyes grow wide with understanding._

_"Oh, woe is me, fellow comrade, if I don't make it tell my family I love them. ~"_

_Her arms flail off of Itachi, head draping backwards for emphasize to her dying wish. Itachi continued playing along, urging her to survive, but Natsumi had decided her death would be imminent. Turning the corner she clenched at her chest, groaning as loudly as she could in pain. So that, just as they entered the younger siblings' room she could let out a croaking noise, signaling her demise._

_"It was an honor to know such a brave kunoichi," suppressing giggles as her brother lays her down onto her bed, Natsumi lets her tongue hang out of her mouth for added effect._

Arms wrap around the sobbing pre-teen as she continues to remember. The twins don't say a word to one another as she grips ahold of her other half's shirt, leaving stains all over the front. Sasuke tightens his hold on her and begins rocking back and forth, soothing the body-wrenching sobs he could feel ripping through her body.

_"You have such beautiful hair, Imouto. I hope you let it continue growing," running a brush through his baby sister's raven hair Itachi smiles when the girl shifts around on his lap, her embarrassment shining in her rosy cheeks._

_"It isn't as soft as yours, Aniki…"_

_A pout pokes out onto the girl's lip. Itachi lets out a soft chuckle at her expression, entwining her hair into a braid, before tying it at the end. Glancing at the mirror in front of them, he smiles at how eager she is. Her temper is a new aspect to the family as well, getting heated over silly things only to forgive it moments later. So much of their mother was held in the girl's features. Her eyes were black like the rest, but they held a softness to them that could only be their mother's. She had gotten her hair from him though, the black running through his fingers gracefully. Her rosy cheeks were raised in a very Uchiha grin, however, as he noticed mischief spark in the young girl's eyes._

_"It's my turn now!"_

_Jumping off of her big brother's lap the girl snatches the brush from his grasp, "I'm going to make you look so pretty, Aniki!"_

Rubbing small circles into the small of her back as the sobs begin to die down, Sasuke grits his teeth. It was like this every full moon. She would go to the roof to hide her break down, and he would always find her, curled into a ball. It was an unspoken agreement to never mention these nights to one another, but as her head nuzzled into his chest fury began burning brighter than ever. It was HIS fault she was broken. It was HIS fault they were all alone in the world.

"Thank you…"

She whispers it softly, but Natsumi knew he could hear her. It was embarrassing, breaking down so severely, but she could always bounce back with his help. Without her twin by her side, she knew she would never have made this this long. His grip tightened around her even further and she could feel the hateful aura leaking off of him. Tilting her head back she watched with horror as her brother's facial features twist into someone she couldn't recognize.

"He'll pay for this, Natsumi. I promise."


End file.
